User blog:NBP3.0/Guess who...
Yes, that's right, Captain Serious is back again. Right now it's almost 11:00 PM and I just really feel like ranting. ;) I've had a long, hard week, and it feels good to finally be laying in bed writing this. Anyways, enough about me, let me get to the point. As you have seen, I have been alot more active on this site, and have never been so happy to be editing so much (for the first time, I've been making some good edits). However, from what I have seen there has been some serious conflict between the admins (*cough* Ajr and Nighthawk leader *cough*) and the users and the admins. And yes, I've tried to attempt at resolving these issues, but alas, I can't fix everything. Now, the main question I ask is why do the users not respect the admins? I know I've been away but I haven't seen anything that caused more trouble than the Brickipedia Revolution. :P I would like to know what it is that we admins are arguing with each other and with the users about, so I can be somewhat up to speed on the issues. I want this resolved immediately, this conflict is not helping the site at all. I really would like to understand where the problem lies, and if it can be fixed. Back in the day, everything went very very smoothly, and we didn't have these problems. Sure, we had some problems, but everyone wanted to be an admin, and they were looked up to. I'm afraid I have lost your respect over this past year being very inactive, and I am truly sorry for that. I have changed alot, especially if you look at my previous edits/posts. So again, what is it about us admins that make the users upset? I want this blog to be seen plenty and by everyone, because I want this issue resolved. We admins are here for you, and if the users are upset, this site just can't run. I've always considered myself just a user like you guys, tell me anything and everything. I want to hear reasons so I can find a solution. Sincerely, Austin (AKA, Nerfblasterpro/Captain Serious) ---- EDIT: Ok, I see where the problem lies. I don't think it is the respect thing that is causing trouble, and I need a whole seperate paragraph for this. Yeah, the sad thing is I've neglected this site too long, and things are falling apart. Now, I see that selfishness is a big part of it, both with the users, the admins, and myself. It may be a lack of respect, but there is also a lack of maturity. Here, the admins aren't considered editors as they used to be. Some admins are much more active on forums then pages, and if this changes, then respect will be gained. I can guarantee it :) HOWEVER, the admins have been bickering with the editors, and that is just stooping down to an immature level. We need to find a solution, not continue to go back and forth. We are not a government, if there is a radical change proposed, maybe we could work with it. I think we need to think about what we say before we say it, and act like adults. And lastly, I myself have been way too selfish. I have lived in the past too long, the "golden age" if you will (I love that name actually). It's time to put that behind us, and start a "Platinum Age" if you know what I mean. I feel awful for being away, but I'm ready to start everything over, and start again as a humble editor. I think we need a week where, and yes, I'm working with the users here, the admins don't have their usual powers. Sounds strange, but we let the two Bcrats handle the rest themselves, and we be simple editors again. Call it crazy, but it will help. That's my opinion on it, please please read! Sincerely AGAIN, Austin, aka NBP/Captain Serious with pizza Category:Blog posts